Forget
Forget (em português: '''Esqueça')'' é o sextuagésimo quarto episódio da série de televisão sobre apocalipse zumbi The Walking Dead. Este episódio também é o décimo terceiro da quinta temporada. Foi ao ar em 8 de Março de 2015 pela AMC e em 9 de Março na Fox. Sinopse Rick e o restante do grupo continuam a se adaptar com a nova realidade. Eles serão capazes de voltar à normalidade? Melhor ainda, o que é normal agora? Sinopse Oficial Traduzida da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *Primeira aparição de Reg Monroe *Primeira aparição de Spencer Monroe *Primeira aparição de Tobim *Primeira aparição de Shelly Neudermeyer e Erin. *Sasha continua a sentir-se deprimida com tudo o que aconteceu e chega ao ponto de querer morrer. *Rick, Carol e Daryl pretende recuperar algumas das armas que foram apreendidas em Alexandria. *Rick e seu grupo participam de uma festa feita por Deanna, e Carol consegue roubar algumas armas. *Daryl e Aaron começam a forjar uma amizade, onde Aaron oferece o cargo de recrutador. *Michonne pendura sua katana na esperança de não reutilizar. Enredo Sasha acorda em um quarto e olha para alguns retratos de família deixados para trás em sua nova casa. Ela reúne várias fotos e leva-los para fora dos muros para usá-los como prática de alvo, após pegar seu rifle no arsenal de Olivia. Em um ponto ela se senta em um toco de árvore e calmamente diz para si mesma: "Venha me pegar." No local onde Rick perdeu a arma que ele tinha escondido no liquidificador, Rick, Daryl e Carol planejam roubar de volta as armas que foram tomadas deles em sua chegada a Alexandria. Um caminhante caminham em diração a eles e Carol o mata com sua arma, esvaziando seu clipe. O trio percebe a letra "W" esculpida na testa do andador, e acham estranho. De volta à casa de Rick, ele e Michonne discutem as possíveis razões pelas quais eles foram feitos policiais, perguntando se é parte de um plano maior. Enquanto na floresta, Daryl esbarra em Aaron, que diz que está surpreso por Daryl pode saber a diferença entre um andador e um ser humano apenas pelo som que eles fazem. Eles então encontram um cavalo negro, que Aaron diz que as crianças têm o chamado de "Buttons". Aaron diz que ele vem tentando pegá-lo por meses. Daryl faz uma tentativa, mas Buttons está assustado e se afasta por causa de alguns caminhantes que, mais tarde atacam o cavalo. Aaron e Daryl matam os caminhantes, e Aaron mata o cavalo ainda vivo. Embora em sua residência, Deanna explica um pouco mais sobre Rick e Michonne trabalhando na comunidade. Ela explica que Maggie Greene lhe ajudará com a política, e que ela tem uma visão de que um dia a comunidade terá um governo como antes. Do lado de fora, ela diz a Rick que ela não pode ter todo mundo andando com armas. Sasha se aproxima deles, dizendo que ela quer ser a vigia da torre da igreja com seu rifle sniper. Deanna concede o pedido sob a condição de um de seus filhos para vigia da torre, e convida Sasha vir a sua festa de boas vindas. Carol passa a criar um cardápio para a festa de Deanna, junto com Olivia, e durante idéias alguns homens chegam para pegar suas armas, e Carol tem o momento certo para destrancar uma das janelas do lugar, porém ela conhece um homem chamado Tobin, que lhe promete ensinar atirar com arnas mais pesadas mais tarde. Mais tarde, na festa, o grupo tem problemas para se adaptar ao novo ambiente. Rick conhece o marido de Deanna, Reg Monroe, que segundo ele ficou impressionado com que os amigos de Rick falaram dele nos videos que sua esposa fez deles, onde falavam o que todos eles precisaram fazer pra continuarem vivos. O homem também pede para que Rick relaxe e que bebece durante a festa. Horas depois, Jessie apresenta seu marido Pete para Rick, os dois tem um conversa formal e Jessie fala que todos se sentem seguros em Alexandria. O filho mais novo de Jessie, Sam aparece e marca a letra "A" na mão de Rick, oficializiando o policial com parte da comunidade. Mais tarde, após conversarem, Rick dá um beijo na bochecha de Jessie após ela lhe entregar Judith. Abraham Ford e Michonne conversam sobre a dificuldade de deixar para trás o perigo. Sasha aparece na festa e conhece o segundo filho de Deanna, o Spencer e logo depois tem flashbacks de traumas passados sobre seu irmão Tyreese, seu namorado Bob Stookey e Beth e se exalta com uma das moradoras. Enquanto isso, Daryl fica fora da casa de Deanna, não querendo entrar. Aaron convida Daryl, para jantar com ele e Eric, em seguida, mostra a Daryl sua garagem que está cheio de peças da motocicleta de idade. Ele diz-lhe que ele vai precisar de uma moto, e fala que pelo fato de Deanna não ter dado à Daryl um trabalho, ele diz que o homem iria substituir Eric como recrutador, dizendo que Daryl sabe como cuidar de si mesmo e que ele sabe diferenciar boas pessoas do mal. Carol foge para a sala onde as armas estão sendo mantidas, com a intenção de roubar algumas armas. O filho de Jessie segue-a, querendo pedir a Carol para fazer mais cookies, e diz que ele vai ter que dizer a sua mãe o que viu. Carol assusta-o em silêncio, com a promessa de cookies e ameaças de deixá-lo amarrado a uma árvore para os caminhantes. Na manhã seguinte, Deanna se aproxima de Sasha, que está olhando para fora do portão. Ela diz a Deanna que Alexandria "não é real". Deanna respeita seu comportamento, mas diz: "Isso é bobagem". Deanna coloca uma caixa de munição na mão de Sasha e deixa-la ir para fora do portão de segurança. No seu ponto de encontro na floresta, Carol entrega a Rick e Daryl uma arma, e Daryl se recusa. Rick então vai para uma caminhada em Alexandria, onde ele vê Jessie e seu marido e brevemente chega colocar para fora sua arma. Em seguida, ele ouve um barulho do lado de fora das paredes de aço entre duas casas e corre até ele. Um caminhante está batendo nele a partir do outro lado. Rick coloca a mão na parede e olha para a letra "A" estampado em sua mão. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter* *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler* *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes* Elenco Recorrente *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe *Tyler James Williams como Noah *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson *Ross Marquand como Aaron *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe *Daniel Bonjour como Aiden Monroe* *Jason Douglas como Tobin *Austin Abrams como Ron Anderson Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Jordan Woods-Ronbinson como Eric Raleigh *Corey Brill como Peter Anderson *Ann Mahoney como Olivia *Elijah Marcano como Mikey *Major Dodson como Sam Anderson *Steve Coulter como Reg Monroe *Mandi Christine Kerr como Mãe 1 *Maia Moss-Fife como Mulher #1 *Susie Spear Purcell como Sra. Neudermyer *David Silverman comk Kent *Tiffany Morgan como Erin Não Creditados *Desconhecido como Judith Grimes *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. como Bob Stookey (Flashback) *Abril Billingsley como Theresa (Flashback) *não aparece no episódio. Imagens Promocionais The-walking-dead-episode-513-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg TWD_513_GP_1015_0032.jpg TWD_513_GP_1015_0208.jpg TWD_513_GP_1015_0213v2.jpg Twd-513-michonne-gurira-rick-lincoln-935-1.jpg TWD_513_GP_1016_0045.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-513-aaron-marquand-935.jpg TWD_513_GP_1015_0070.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0238.jpg Twd-513-aaron-marquand-daryl-reedus-935-1.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0030.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0347.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0411.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0337.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0393.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0398.jpg Twd-513-aaron-marquand-daryl-reedus-935.jpg Twd-513-daryl-reedus-935.jpg TWD_513_GP_1013_0275.jpg TWD_513_GP_1016_0196.jpg Twd-513-carol-mcbride-carl-riggs-935.jpg TWD_513_GP_1016_0050.jpg AMC 513 Grimes Family Party.png TWD_513_GP_1016_0102.jpg TWD_513_GP_1016_0170.jpg Forget.jpg TWD_513_GP_1016_0106.jpg TWD_513_GP_1016_0151.jpg TWD 513 GP 1016 0152.jpg Twd-513-aaron-marquand-daryl-reedus-935-2.jpg Twd-513-michonne-gurira-935.jpg Curiosidades *Última aparição de Beth Greene (Flashnack) *Última aparição de Tyreese Williams (Flashback) *Última aparição de Theresa (Flashback) *Um dos caminhantes para atacar e matar Buttons é retratado pelo treinador do cavalo. *As pessoas nas fotos da casa de Rick usado para a prática de alvo por Sasha são membros da tripulação que trabalham no show. *A cena de Michonne colocando sua katana na parede da casa são adaptados a partir da Edição 72 da série de quadrinhos. *Perto do final do episódio, quando Rick está andando pelas ruas depois de ver Jessie e Pete, a placa da rua atrás dele esta escrito "Morgan". Este é o nome de uma rua real em Senoia, Georgia, onde as cenas externas da Zona Segura de Alexandria são filmadas. A rua, seu nome, os painéis solares e o muro construído pela produção de Walking Dead pode ser visto no Google maps. *Os títulos para os últimos cinco episódios foram tomados a partir da citação de Dale em "Vatos". “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.” Uma homenagem a todos os cinco títulos. *Os nomes de Emily Kinney e Chad Coleman novamente são adicionados aos créditos de abertura durante este episódio. **Ambos Beth e Tyreese aparecem brevemente durante as memórias de Sasha. Mas não sobre as novas cenas, mas quadros recicladas aos episódios "Four Walls and a Roof" e "Coda". *A AMC publicou em seu site oficial a receita dos famosos bolinhos de Carol. Fonte tirada da Blogs AMC. Referências Categoria: Episódios Categoria: Episódios da 5° Temporada